


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Come Swallowing, Early Queen (Band), F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Skipping Class, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You have a steamy dream about Brian and decide to go see him to calm you down.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

_ You loudly gasped as Brian bottomed out, head spinning with desire as his thick cock stretched your walls. He sneered down at your sweaty form, tortuously running his hand up your bent leg and stopping right where your thigh met your hip to press his fingers into your skin. Your back arched against the sheets, a small whine falling past your lips when his head ducked down to lick at your breasts. He hummed against your chest when you brought your hands up to tangle in his curly hair, clenching around him as he took one of your perked nipples into his mouth.  _

_ The constant, dull press between your legs was making you feel insane, fingers flexing against his scalp when his tongue swirled around your sensitive nerves. You helplessly rocked your hips against his, letting out a harsh breath at the feeling of his cock sliding against your insides. Brian didn’t give in, though, kissing his way along your breasts to focus his attention on your other nipple to repeat his process. _

_ You pouted at him when he finally deemed his work complete, holding down a shiver as the wetness on your chest made the chilled air in the room seem even more intense, and squirmed against the sheets when he quietly laughed in response.  _

_ “Do you want me to move, baby?” Brian whispered, pressing one last kiss between your breasts before slowly sitting up on his knees. _

_ “Yes, yes,” You breathed out, spreading your legs impossibly farther apart in an attempt to entice him into just pounding you into the mattress. “I want to feel your big cock split me open.” _

_ You hoped he didn’t feel the increase in your heart rate when he gently grabbed one of your hands to encase in his own, letting a smile quirk at your lips when he pressed a light kiss against your knuckles. “Is that so?” _

_ You eagerly nodded at his question, a confused look taking over your face when he set your hand down to press it against your lower stomach. “Well then,” Brian answered your look without you having to voice your unsureness, “I’ll make sure you feel me just fine.” _

_ Your eyes practically rolled back when he gave you no time to guess what he meant, raggedly moaning when he harshly thrust his hips back and forth only once - the press of his hand against yours forcing you to physically feel the way his cock dragged against your insides when he moved and drowning your mind in a cloud of pure ecstacy. He took your reaction as a positive sign, copying his motion and making you shift against the sheets with the force of it.  _

_ “How does it feel, love?” Brian whispered, staring down into your hooded eyes and pressing harder against your hand as he started rolling his hips at a measured pace.  _

_ “Fuck,” You sighed, a gush of arousal flooding your cunt as you felt the repeated prod of his cock against your insides poking through your stomach. “I-I...it feels a-amazing” _

_ “So does your tight cunt, baby...always so ready to be stretched out by my cock,” He responded, sliding his free hand up your torso to greedily squeeze one of your breasts in his palm. You arched into his touch and helplessly moaned at his filthy words, desperate for him to speed up and give you just a little more friction against the throbbing need between your legs. “Ready to feel my warm cum-” _

You never got to hear Brian finish his sentence, startling awake as a pillow came flying towards your side of the room. You took a deep breath as you came back to reality, turning to lay on your back and shooting a dirty look at your roommate. 

“So what felt so amazing?” Your roommate smiled, laying on her side and smirking at you. You rolled your eyes and threw her pillow back on her bed, grateful for the layers of covers over your body that hid the obvious wet spot staining your pants. 

“Shut up,” You groaned, pulling your own pillow from under your head to bury your face in it to hide the bright blush rising on your cheeks. “Was I really talking in my sleep?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” She giggled, sitting up in her bed and loudly sighing. “But don’t worry, I don’t blame you...I’ve heard about what Brian’s got hidden in those tight trousers.”

“Oh have you?” You mumbled, pulling the pillow down to rest against your chest and squinting your eyes at her. 

“Word travels fast and his best mate Roger isn’t exactly close-lipped when he drinks a few,” Your roommate defended with a shrug of her shoulders. You couldn’t help but smirk at her explanation and sighed as you relaxed into your less-than-adequate mattress, embarrassment twisting with the lingering arousal tingling between your legs. “Why don’t you go see him today?”

“I have class soon,” You groaned, glancing at the clock and regretfully sitting up on your bed. 

“Come on, it’s just once...channel that little rebel I know is inside of you,” She smiled, crossing her legs and leaning against the pale wall. You laughed to yourself at her words, drawing your knees up to your chest and considering her suggestion. 

“I guess I can miss just one day,” You sighed, resting your chin against your knees with a smile when your roommate practically leapt out of her bed. You were sure your blush couldn’t have been any brighter as she opened your closet to sift through your clothes in search of the perfect outfit, not that you’d probably end up wearing it for more than a few minutes once you got to Brian’s place. Your eyes widened when she turned around with a skimpy black dress neatly sitting on a hanger in her hands, a devilish grin spread across her face. 

“I’m going to see him on a Wednesday morning, not meeting him at a nightclub!” You laughed, shaking your head when she rolled her eyes in disappointment. A few more seconds of searching through your garments had her turning around again with a knowing smirk on her lips, the lacy red thong dangling from her finger making you hide your face in your knees in shame. 

“Damn, you hide more stuff in here than I thought,” She mumbled to herself once she had turned her back to you again, shaking the unused box of condoms you kept under your socks. 

“Okay, okay,” You interrupted, climbing down from your bed and playfully pushing her away from your closet. “How come you’re so dead-set on me leaving anyways?”

“I might have someone coming over,” She confessed, leaning against the wall across from you and defensively crossing her arms. 

“Maybe you could use one of these,” You joked, holding up the condom box again before putting it back in it’s rightful spot. You took in a deep breath as you contemplated what to wear, your mind arguing between the thought of just putting on casual clothes versus dressing up a little for the man you adored. It was no secret that he’d appreciate either choice but that didn’t stop you from trying to at least put a little thought into your appearance. 

In the end you chose a simple pair of denim trousers with a low-cut blouse, accompanied by the exposing red thong your roommate insisted on you wearing to spice the outfit up a bit. You wished you had taken a coat as you said your goodbyes to her, the chilly spring air cutting through you more than you thought it would. You self-consciously crossed your arms over your chest as you made your way down the street, trying not to give anyone passing by a good view of the fact you’d chosen to forgo wearing a bra. 

The excitement of your dream had faded away as you made your way down the hall, the anticipation of actually getting your hands on Brian taking over instead. You tried to contain the goofy smile on your lips as you knocked on the wood, locking your hands in front of your stomach and swaying on your heels as you waited. 

Brian’s eyes widened when he opened the door, head tilting in giddy confusion and his face lighting up as he registered it was actually you standing in front of him. “Well this is a pleasant surprise...I thought you have classes today.”

“I do...but I wanted to see you,” You smiled, blinking up at him with the most innocent eyes you could muster.

“Come in, come in,” He grinned back, ushering you into his flat and making you internally swoon when his hand innocently settled on the small of your back. 

“So what were you up to today?” You asked, stepping into his small living room and setting down your purse. It didn’t surprise you to see various textbooks accompanied by pages of notes strewn about the sofa, turning to quirk a smile at him as he entered the room after you. You didn’t miss the way his eyes looked over your outfit, gaze lingering on your chest due to the obscene way your nipples poked through the fabric before snapping up to meet your eyes with his own wicked grin. 

“Just working on some assignments...the usual.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, walking towards him and settling your hands on the unbuttoned sides of his shirt. “Would you be willing to switch up those plans for a bit?” 

You looked up at him as you slightly pouted your lips, stepping forward to press your bodies together as your hands smoothed up his shirt, pointer fingers teasing that you’d touch his exposed chest but not actually giving in. It was clear you had an effect on him, his breath hitching at your actions and a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “I-I think I can manage that,” Brian stuttered, hands gingerly coming up to rest on your waist. 

You didn’t give him much time to hold onto you, though, stepping away from his grip and taking one of his hands in your own to lead him towards his bedroom. You giggled when he spun you around once you were standing next to the bed, letting him place feather-light kisses along the column of your throat as he pressed your bodies together again. His hands slid from your back down to cup your backside, giving your ass an unforgiving squeeze as your lips finally met. Your knees felt weak when you felt the familiar press of his clothed cock against your stomach and Brian took the opportunity to slide his tongue past your semi-parted lips, easily taking dominance over the embrace.

A frown fell upon your lips when Brian pulled back, his quiet laugh at your impatience making you feel a little better about the loss of contact. You decided to take the short break to finish unbuttoning the few buttons not already undone, biting your lip as your hands roamed over the thin expanse of his chest and settling on his shoulders. 

“I wanna suck you off,” You whispered, pushing the fabric from his shoulders and smiling as he let it fall to the ground. 

“Well I won’t turn _ that  _ down,” He breathed, giving your backside another harsh squeeze before removing his hands to unbuckle his belt. 

You smiled to yourself as he fumbled with the metal, sitting yourself on the mattress and hastily removing your own shirt. You rolled your eyes when Brian took a break from his own task to stare at your breasts, pretending not to care and popping the button on your jeans and shimmying them down your legs. 

The sight of Brian’s cock standing flushed and proud between his legs as he kicked his clothes to the side made your mouth water, moving to sit on your knees towards the foot of the bed and pressing your suddenly sweaty palms against your bare thighs. He smiled at your obvious eagerness as he sat down on the mattress, back propped up against the headboard and legs stretched out along the sheets. You tried to keep your breathing even as you scooted up towards him, his touch seering into your chilled skin when he traced a long finger against the paper-thin string holding up your thong. He huffed when you shifted to get into a comfortable position and subsequently forced your hips out of his reach, laying on your stomach between his legs and trying to make sure Brian had a decent view of your mostly bare ass. 

You wasted no time in leaning forward to lick up from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling your tongue around his leaking head before repeating the action. His hands clutched onto the sheets as you effectively teased him, looking up at him with fake innocence in your eyes as you ran your tongue along his balls. You decided to give him a little relief by softly fisting his cock in your hand and taking the leaking tip into your mouth. The taste of his precum against your tongue made you softly moan around his length, slowly bobbing your head and letting your eyes slip shut. His hands gently carding into your hair made your head spin, hand fervently working what didn’t fit in your mouth as you inched more of him into your mouth. You harshly breathed through your nose when the tip of his cock nudged the back of your throat, Brian’s loud moan ringing in your ears only encouraging you more. 

“Fuck...your mouth feels so good, baby,” Brian breathed, tightening his grip in your hair. You couldn’t smile with his cock stuffed into your mouth, but the way his muscles tensed when your free hand settled on his thigh made you feel accomplished - glad to bring him so much pleasure with just your mouth. You enthusiastically moaned around him in response, keeping up the leisurely pace of bobbing your head up and down.

After a few minutes your jaw started to ache, but you could tell by Brian’s laboured breathing and the sporadic movement of his fingers against your scalp that he was close. He quietly gave you a warning, letting go of your hair and dropping his hands to the mattress to give you time to get off of his cock before his release. You wordlessly responded by moving your head faster, arousal soaking your thong when Brian’s approving moan reverberated around the otherwise silent room. 

You blinked your eyes open to stare up at Brian’s blissed-out gaze already cast down at you, purposefully hollowing your cheeks and moaning around his length again. It was a struggle to keep your eyes open as he finally came with a low groan, slowing the pace of your head and trying not to flinch when the warm substance hit your tongue. You released his cock from your lips with a lewd popping sound, sticking out your tongue to put the cum painting your mouth on display for him. He smiled when you closed your lips again to swallow his release, sitting up on your knees and wiping away the spit that dribbled down your chin.

“Think you can go again?” You shyly asked, voice ragged from your hard work. You quietly laughed when his hands impatiently gripped at your hips to pull you closer and you chose to loosely wrap your own hands around his neck.

“Probably,” He sighed, breathing still struggling to even out after his orgasm. “Why?”

“I need to feel your cock inside me,” You casually replied, smiling at the comical widening of his eyes as the sentence left your mouth. 

“Shit, what has gotten into you today?” Brian laughed, sliding one hand up your side to teasingly rest below your breast. You indifferently shrugged your shoulders at his question, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek before climbing off of the bed. 

You scurried to the bathroom, making a haste, uncommitted attempt at washing your mouth out before sauntering back to Brian’s bedroom. The sight of him still sitting against the headboard but now sluggishly pumping his half-hard cock in his hand made arousal pool deep within your stomach, a smile tugging at your lips when he noticed your presence and raised an eyebrow at you. It made your heart skip a beat when he winked at you, deciding to hide your sentimental reaction by walking towards the mirror opposite the bed to pretend you were interested in your own reflection. It was the perfect opportunity for you to obnoxiously bend over, sliding the practically soaked thong down your legs and biting your lip when Brian failed to suppress a short moan at his naughty view. 

It was impossible to contain your smile when you turned back around, immediately climbing onto the bed and returning to your position in Brian’s lap. A shudder ran down your spine when his hand let his cock to lightly trail along your folds, calloused fingertips gliding with ease and making your grab onto his shoulders for purchase. 

“You’re already so wet,” Brian whispered, making you whine when his thumb pressed against your clit. 

“Just for you,” You whispered back, hips stuttering to follow the contact when he pulled his hand away. You played with a stray curl resting near his shoulder as he rummaged through his bedside table, taking the condom from his hand once he pulled it out of the drawer. You sat back a little to roll the condom down his cock, too excited by the moment to care where the wrapper would land as you threw it over your shoulder. 

Brian steadied his hands on your hips as you sat up on your knees, one hand holding his cock as you guided yourself down and the other still clinging onto his shoulder. You both moaned when the tip of his cock breached past your entrance, the familiar and euphoric stretch making you tip your head back and slip your eyes shut. You kept sitting down until your hips sat flush with his, panting as you got used to the warm feeling of his cock completely filling your cunt and clenching around him a few times. 

You were too far gone to waste any time in sitting in his lap, fingers digging into his shoulder as you began to move your hips up and down - high-pitched moans getting punched out of you each time you felt his balls against your skin, His hand traveling across your hip down to your clit brought your raunchy dream back into memory, a wild idea popping into your head as he pressed against your swollen nerves. 

You slowed down your pace a little, releasing one hand and nervously trailing down your own torso. Your eyes squeezed tighter shut in anticipation when your hand reached your stomach, trying to put as much force into your thrusts as possible to see if your unknown fantasy could come true. You felt stupid when you felt nothing, spreading your fingers out to lightly rest against Brian’s so he didn’t question your unusual hand placement, until a particular thrust had your palm slightly moving as the press of his cock stretched through your abdomen. 

An excited moan left your lips at the sensation, rocking your hips with fervor as your head clouded with pleasure and the unexpected thrill coursed through your veins. “Fuck, fuck, right there!” You cried out despite technically being the one in charge. Brian took notice of your energy, however, rubbing small circles into your clit as you bounced in his lap. “Holy shit, Brian, your cock is so fucking huge inside of me.”

Brian muttered a few curse words of his own at your babbling and you finally opened your eyes again to see him staring at the obscene rising and falling of your breasts in time with the movement of your hips, cracking a smile and pressing your hand harder against your stomach. 

It wasn’t long before you knew your orgasm was ready to spill over, tightening your grip on his shoulder and ignoring the ache in your thighs in favor of chasing your release. A final push of his cock against your g-spot had you tensing with a loud moan, clenching around Brian’s cock as your release washed over you. You buried your head in Brian’s neck as you twitched in his lap, panting into his skin as he came again with a similar moan. 

The faint chatter of the television still playing for nobody in the living room grounded your thoughts, shifting in Brian’s lap and cursing the minute shift of his cock against your sensitive walls. He brought a hand up to your hair, petting at your now sweaty locks as you both came down from your highs and coincidentally syncing up your breathing patterns. 

“Maybe you should skip class more often,” Brian joked, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Well if we fuck like that...I’ll have to consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours so I hope it's still a decent story...let me know what you thought if you've got the time!


End file.
